1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens, which is appropriate for a digital camera, a video camera, and/or the like, and an imaging apparatus which comprises the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as imaging lenses that can be used in cameras in the field mentioned above, for example, imaging lenses proposed in the following JP2013-019994A and JP2013-218015A. JP2013-019994A describes a lens system that includes in order from the object side: a first lens group that has a positive refractive power; a second lens group that has a negative refractive power; a third lens group; and a fourth lens group that has a positive refractive power, where a cemented lens is disposed right before an aperture diaphragm on the object side.
JP2013-218015A describes a front-focus-type imaging lens that performs focusing by moving a lens group on the object side. During focusing, in imaging lenses of Examples 4 and 5 of JP2013-218015A, a lens group on a most image side remains stationary, and a lens group closer to the object side than the lens group integrally moves as a movable group, thereby performing focusing. In imaging lenses of Examples 1 to 3 of JP2013-218015A, a movable group during focusing is the same as those of Examples 4 to 5. However, a floating system, in which the movable group is divided into two groups and these two groups are moved such that a relative interval therebetween is changed, may be employed.